The Ritual
by dmnq8
Summary: It was deemed that whenever the village was threatened an Uzumaki would serve as the Fox's vessel, just as an Uchiha, keepers of the temple, would be that vessel's acolyte. Yaoi, threesome, Kyuu/Naru/Sasu. For ugottalongway2go. Disclaimers in my profile.


A/N: Kiriban prize for **ugottalongway2go**, who was one of two people to catch my 12,345 kiriban on my Deviantart page. The other was Delectat.

The actual seed for this idea came from my ex-muse. She posted something on Facebook a year ago maybe, something about Greeks using the most condoms in the world or something. I thought it'd be cool to do a fic loosely based on a Greek sacrifice. This fic isn't set in Greece, nor is the ritual anything like a real sacrifice. More like a combination of Greek and Japanese mythology, with my own things thrown in.

Nothing at all canon about this. Everything is switched around.

**Warning:** This fic contains explicit content. Nothing I haven't written before, but if you don't like this sort of thing, and instead prefer fluffy, gentle, kawaii fics, then this isn't for you. There's no blood or gore, just a few kinks, and some rough man/boy loving (no pedophilia). Threesome. Implied Uchihacest and SIN.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ritual<strong>

_The world underwent seasons of peace and war in alternating cycles, the same as it had always done. Peaceful nations were frequently obliterated or enslaved by their more war-ready neighbors. Eventually time came when war seemed to roll across the lands without cessation._

_Konoha was one of the few peaceful villages that had a means to defend itself. Centuries ago, at the founding of the village, the Uchiha had selected the great mountain overlooking the village and built a colossal golden likeness of the Kyuubi, the Great Fox God and deity that Fire Country worshipped. The statue crouched on the mountaintop in all its snarling glory. Between its four massive legs, and the nine immense tails, the Uchiha built a magnificent temple. Inside, they constructed another golden statue of the Great Fox, this one smaller, yet still large enough so that its bristled back grazed the ceiling, and its four legs stood amongst the marble pillars of the interior, along the walls. The tails on this smaller statue curled along ceiling and walls, each hair done in exquisite detail. At dawn, the sun would rise and hit the huge golden statue on top of the Kyuubi Mountain, and the glare would be visible for miles around, throwing dazzling light over the village below. _

_The Senjuu clan, rulers of the village, were aligned with the Uzumaki clan, the only clan with chakra powerful enough to serve the Great Fox as vessels. At the founding of the village, after construction of the temple, it was deemed that whenever the village was threatened an Uzumaki would serve as the Fox's vessel, just as an Uchiha, keepers of the temple, would be that vessel's acolyte. In this manner, a means of protecting the village in times of war was established. And so it continued through the centuries._

_Now was such a time. War was almost at their gates. The villagers had spent many days and nights on a daily pilgrimage up the mountain and to the temple, praying for the favorable signs and omens that would allow the Great Fox to come to this earthly plane and protect them. _

* * *

><p>The night was a clear one. The indigo sky was streaked with lighter patches of velvety purple as the sun at last set completely. Stars winked across this backdrop with a clarity and intensity not often seen. The moon, bright and full, hung low in the sky. It misled one into thinking that they could reach up and touch the porous surface if only they stretched their hand far enough. An auspicious night, full of possibility and promise.<p>

Ordinarily, a night like this would have the citizens of Konoha out and about. Instead, nearly all of the inhabitants were gathered in the temple, the same as they had been for every night this past month. They waited silently, respectfully, pressed shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip. A warm breeze blew gently through the many open doorways of the temple, scented with jasmine and incense, and flavored with the nervous expectancy of the many upturned faces. The villagers were so still, and yet they seemed to vibrate, hoping that tonight would be the night at last.

Over them all, the likeness of the smaller Great Fox dominated the interior of the temple, frozen in a crouched posture of protection or menace. The villagers liked to believe it was a combination of both; protection for the village, and a menace to her enemies. It was this huge statue the villagers stared at, lips moving in silent prayer.

At long last, the village leader, standing upon a small platform carved with Konoha's leaf symbol, lowered his face to look at them all. It was the signal for the villagers to do the same. His small eyes moved over them, reading the hope on their faces, the trust, and the purity of their belief. Not even the breeze moved now. Breaths were held.

"It is time," he intoned in his ancient voice. "The signs are right. The gods have seen fit to honor us. Our prayers have been answered."

There was a murmur of relief and gladness that was kept restrained; they didn't want to anger the Great Fox before he arrived by an unseemly display. They were soon quiet again and the Third Hokage continued.

"In keeping with our scrolls and customs, the ritual sacrifice will be observed in order to bring the Great Fox amongst us. As per the dictates of that ritual, an Uzumaki will perform the sacrifice, with his Uchiha acolyte as his helper." Here, the Hokage turned on his small platform, got to his knees, and prostrated himself. There was a great rustling as the villagers hastened to do the same, showing their deep respect for the chosen sacrificial vessel and his acolyte.

A long set of wide marble stairs led up from the small platform the Hokage used, up to the base of the great statue. There, between the Great Fox's hind legs, and beneath its great golden cock and balls, there sat a large marble altar. The son of the village's last sacrificial vessel knelt on a red and gold tasseled cushion atop this altar. To his left and on the floor knelt his chosen acolyte, one of the temple's Uchiha sons, who had in fact been the son of the previous vessel's acolyte. Both youths were robed in rich, ceremonial attire, with their clan symbols embroidered on the back, heads bowed, and eyes closed as they received the honor and respect of the villagers.

After, the Hokage announced that the villagers might leave their offerings in the temple. This was done in silence, each villager making his or her way up the stairs with their heads lowered in piety. The Hokage went first, submitting an ornate silver dagger with a hilt of gold filigree and large emeralds. He set it at the top of the stairs, beneath the altar. When he'd stepped down, the villagers went next. They set a small basket of whatever they could spare near the dagger, or on the marble stairs, as space quickly became less available. Some left fruit or vegetables. A few left wild rice. Others left bolts of extravagant cloth, or half a dozen chickens bound by their feet, or a snowy white lamb. One left a small jade figurine of the Great Fox himself. Whatever they left, it was the very best a villager had to offer.

Frequently the villagers stopped before the altar after setting down their offerings, and hesitantly laid hands on the vessel's holy person. They lightly touched his hair, or his composed face, or his serenely folded hands, then brought their fingertips to their lips as if the contact had blessed them. "Success be yours, success be yours," they murmured reverently, bowing over and over as they backed away.

The procession of offerings went on for some time, until finally the last villager left after she'd set down her small cask of _sake _and shyly touched the vessel's knee.

When they were done, the Uchiha made their own offerings. Until now, they'd stood on the outskirts of the quiet gathering, lining the walls, clad in their dark blue robes. Uchiha Itachi stepped forward now, leading his clan as they set a variety of specially crafted, temple-made items amongst the other offerings. It was his younger brother who was acolyte to the vessel, as it had been his mother who'd been acolyte to the previous vessel. He had helped raise both boys. At last his clan was done, and they filed out of the temple behind the villagers. Tonight they would stay in the village instead of in the temple that was their home.

The Hokage was the last to leave. He bowed low to the two remaining occupants of the temple, backed away in this position, and closed the large heavy doors with a dull boom.

* * *

><p>The boys were alone now, with the tall ornamental torches casting an orange glow over the vast array of glittering and bleating contributions. They waited until they were absolutely sure the mountain was free of villagers, before they wilted from their stiff postures of formality. The sacrificial vessel turned with a sunny smile toward his acolyte.<p>

Though raised in the temple from birth for this very purpose, and always addressed with the ponderous title of 'the sacrificial vessel,' the youth had a name. He was Uzumaki Naruto, fifteen, and of the firm belief that sometimes the old man, as he fondly called the Hokage, was much too long-winded and stiff-necked. His grin said as much as he and his acolyte rose from their respective cushions.

"Whew!" Naruto hooted. He shrugged his shoulders to work out the kinks, rotating his head on his neck. "Thought they'd never leave."

Uchiha Sasuke was also fifteen. He'd grown up with Naruto. They had shared the same crib, eaten from the same bowl, with the same spoon, and bathed in the same tub. A vessel's acolyte must be as close to him as his own heartbeat, an extension of the vessel himself. Itachi, as both boys' handler, had been a kind, but strict teacher, drilling this into Sasuke before he could even talk. _You must be prepared should the time ever arise when the vessel will be called upon to perform his duty, _Itachi would lecture_. _As such, Sasuke was more serious-natured than his companion; the answering smile he gave was a mere curving of his lips. "You fidgeted so much, I thought the Hokage would have to cease his prayers to reprimand you."

"I hate sitting still," Naruto confirmed. He bent and plucked the Hokage's dagger from the steps. It glinted in the torchlight, throwing green fire from its emeralds. He spent a moment admiring the quicksilver gleam of the spotless blade, before flipping it into the air and catching it again in a deft move. He glanced over one shoulder at where Sasuke watched him. "Shall we?" he grinned. He tucked the dagger into the _obi_ binding his kimono.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's lack of solemnity, but his smile widened. He accompanied Naruto down the stairs.

Ostensibly, the offerings were for the Great Fox, but it was common for the vessel to sample what was given. After carefully closing all the temple doors and bolting them, Sasuke methodically went through the offerings and selected the very best. A handful of diamonds and sapphires, no doubt left by a wealthy Hyuuga. Exceedingly rare black calla lilies, long-stemmed and fragrant, most likely left by the Yamanaka. There were other things he selected: the snowy lambs, the jade figurine, and one of solid onyx, also in the likeness of the Great Fox. A small wooden box of gold dust, a length of blood-red velvet embroidered with silver thread at its corners, a tiny ivory bottle filled with scented oil. He carried these selections, along with yet others, up the stairs and to the altar. He draped the length of velvet over the altar itself, and set the bottle of oil to one side, but he distributed the other things he'd chosen around the base of the altar, tying the lambs well away from the fragrant lilies.

Naruto was already eating his way through the offerings Sasuke had deemed inferior. They were spread out on the spacious floor of the temple, vying with each other for space. This, too, was part of the ritual. The vessel must come to the Great Fox in perfect health, well-fed, well-rested, at peace in his mind, and in peak condition. Naruto met all these requirements. He took his duty very seriously, even if he himself was more of a prankster at heart. Sasuke moved silently behind him, helping him select choice bits of fruit and other edibles. Sometimes he would pass Naruto a handful of nuts, or a delicate slice of aged cheese. Other times, he would only watch Naruto eat, hands tucked in the deep, wide sleeves of the silken dark blue robe that was the raiment of his position as a son of the temple.

-oOo-

When Naruto had eaten and drunk his fill, he let Sasuke lead him back up the stairs to the altar. There was silence between them as this part of the ritual was observed. Sasuke performed a hand seal known only to his clan that extinguished all but a single torch, the one directly below the statue's giant genitals and behind the altar. In this dim, flickering light he turned to Naruto and began to prepare him.

He first removed the dagger and undid the golden _obi_ around Naruto's waist, folded it precisely, and set it on the floor with the dagger beside it. The heavy, red silken kimono Naruto wore was next. He peeled it from Naruto's shoulders, drew it down his arms, folded it, and set it beside the _obi _so that the embroidered swirl for the Uzumaki clan was facing up. Beneath the kimono, Naruto wore a pure white _nagajuban_, followed by his equally pristine _hadajuban_. Sasuke removed these as well, and set them with the other garments. The _fundoshi_ was last. Sasuke folded the loincloth carefully, and set it beside the rest of Naruto's clothing. He then knelt to remove Naruto's _tabi_ socks and _geta_. Nude, Naruto lay down on his back, atop the velvet-covered altar.

Naruto's body had been tattooed from birth with the _kanji_ of his station in life. The patterns swirling outward from his navel marked him as the vessel. Sasuke took up the ivory bottle of oil and filled one cupped hand. He rubbed his palms together to heat the amber liquid, then set his hands over the _kanji _on Naruto's abdomen.

Sasuke performed the ritual massage that would aid Naruto's digestion of all he had eaten, and relax him for what was coming. His strong young hands slipped over Naruto's well-toned body on the thin film of aromatic oil in slow, sure strokes. They glided over the small hills and valleys of Naruto's mid-section, the smooth peaks of his chest muscles, and the tiny caps of his erect nipples. Naruto shuddered slightly. Sasuke saw the way Naruto's cock slowly began to rise with little surprise. Naruto was a sexual creature. Sex with one's acolyte was not a pre-requisite of the ritual itself, but in keeping with having the vessel be at peace in mind and body, it was often done.

As acolyte, Sasuke had naturally provided his body for Naruto's enjoyment whenever the blond boy had required it. Sexuality was an integral part of society, especially in temples. Though the relationship of two youths wasn't as common as pederasty, it wasn't unheard of. Itachi had taught them both, sitting by as they engaged their lusts. Sometimes he joined them, having sex with Sasuke or Naruto, or both as the occasion warranted it. Indeed, he'd fucked them both early this morning, together, as preparation for tonight.

Coating his hands with more oil, Sasuke worked his way in a leisurely fashion over the strong, bronze limbs, kneading the arms and legs until Naruto moaned in pleasure. Naruto turned over and allowed Sasuke to treat his back similarly, arching and grunting at the way those hands firmly palpated his ass cheeks. Sasuke's fingers delved deeply into his hole, probing, and digging, and massaging in a scooping motion. Only when every inch of his body had been attended to and coated with oil, was Naruto allowed to turn back over. Sasuke finally addressed the swollen cock.

He took hold of the healthy girth and squeezed lightly, milking it upward until it gave up a few drops of clear juice. As a vessel, and thus kept as close to the way nature had made him as possible, Naruto was uncut. Sasuke leaned forward now and slipped his tongue beneath the foreskin, gathering the accumulation of fragrant dick butter he found there on his tongue. His other hand settled on Naruto's hairless balls and rolled them back and forth, sometimes tugging on them while he sucked and slurped steadily. Sometimes he released Naruto's nuts entirely to work his fingers into his chute, searching for and finding the bundle of nerves that had Naruto gasping.

Naruto seized the sides of the altar in his hands, hanging on as that knowledgeable mouth worked its way down the entire length of his cock. He felt Sasuke's throat muscles first relax to take him in, then undulate as he swallowed repeatedly. Naruto arched off the altar as his load rumbled out of him on a roar. His voice echoed around the cavernous temple, bouncing off the golden statue of the Great Fox, and still Sasuke sucked and sucked until Naruto thrashed in helplessness.

Sasuke pulled off the twitching meat and waited respectfully for direction; sometimes he topped Naruto, but more often Naruto wanted to dominate. Tonight was no different. After some seconds wherein he lay catching his breath, Naruto sat up, swung his legs over the side of the altar, and jumped down. He stripped Sasuke of his kimono and undergarments quickly, and made him lean his hands on the altar. Naruto got down on his knees behind him.

The hot grotto of Sasuke's asscrack was redolent of the oils Itachi had anointed him with earlier. Naruto pushed his face into this scented, shadowy crevice as hard as he could, seeking that moist and dark center. When he found it, he fastened his mouth over it in greed, the events of the day and night beginning to infuse him with a keen hunger for more than food.

Sasuke wilted over the altar at the unrelenting authority of Naruto's mouth, the wet heat of it, letting out a long, grunting groan of pleasure. A hot, slick tongue slithered up his canal to lick burning trails over his inner walls. That same mouth sucked fiercely on the stretch of skin between his balls and hole, sucked and bit until Sasuke rose up on his toes on a scream. Before he could settle down from this, Naruto's sizable blue-veined rod was plowing past the ring of muscles he'd hastily relaxed.

He wasn't short or petite, but Naruto was taller and broader than he was. One muscular arm came around Sasuke's neck now. Naruto's face dropped to the hollow between Sasuke's neck and shoulder as he widened his stance. His other hand came around to grab Sasuke's straining cock. Leaning the shorter boy slightly forward, he began a frenetic pounding that barely gave Sasuke the chance to breathe, the thrusts were so hard.

Sasuke clung to the strong forearm at his throat, arching his back to give Naruto greater reach inside him. A shriek of pleasure bordering on pain flew out of him as this position gave that plunging monster direct access to his gland. Naruto hummed in approval, tightening the grip his hand had on Sasuke's shoulder at finding that place so soon. He hammered at it unmercifully, without remorse or respite. He switched grips on Sasuke so that his mouth now hovered over the opposite shoulder, near the mark of Sasuke's station: the tattoo on Sasuke's neck that marked him as an acolyte. Naruto sank his teeth into this mark as he grabbed Sasuke's hips and jerked him back hard. At the same time he shoved his own hips forward a final time. Sasuke yelled and convulsed as his overheated pouch gave up streams of rich, creamy froth.

Spent, Sasuke collapsed on the altar as Naruto released him, but was turned over immediately and pulled up to that taut chest he knew so well. It glistened now with sweat and oil, sticking to his own wet chest as Naruto kissed him long and slow. His burning ass hole contracted around its ache, holding in the seed Naruto had left there, as the kiss had his desire climbing again. Naruto's rough hand lowered between their bodies as the kiss continued, finding and fondling Sasuke back to full readiness.

This time it was Naruto who rested his forearms across the altar, back arched. Sasuke entered him easily, having prepared him well beforehand. Naruto's love tunnel was a scorching fist that closed like a vise around Sasuke's cock. It pulled him in, sucked him deep, and clamped down tightly whenever he withdrew. Pleasure, heat, and the fog of lust swamped them both; Sasuke was a slow-rider, quite the opposite of Naruto. Naruto, as vessel, took the pleasure given to him as his due. Sasuke, as acolyte, was taught to give and prolong the pleasure. He pumped his hips smoothly back and forth in a balanced rhythm that kept Naruto's desire on a sizzling simmer, just short of release.

They fucked long and slow, there among the bleating lambs and clucking chickens, beneath the orange glow of the single lit torch, on the red velvet, with Kyuubi's godly cock and balls suspended over them. By the time Sasuke sped up to give Naruto his release and find his own, the animals had settled down, and both boys were mellow.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke had fed Naruto more food, and they had each rested a bit, they agreed that the time had come at last. Beeswax candles were among the gifts Sasuke had hand selected from the multitude of offerings. He got up now, placed them around the altar, and lit them. He then took up a kneeling position behind Naruto, who was kneeling in front of the altar, inside the ring of candles.<p>

He saw the look of doubt on Naruto's face, the brief flicker of fear. "What if I can't do this?" Naruto whispered.

"You've trained for this all your life," Sasuke reassured him. "You have the special chakra of your clan, the training of Jiraiya himself, and mastery of the Sage arts. And I am here. There is no one who can do this but you."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke was right. He could do this. He _had_ to do this. The village was depending on him. His mother had done it before him, and her grandmother before her. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he bowed his head and recited a series of prayers. He praised the Great Fox, and outlined their need. This, too, he had learned from birth. When he was done, he placed the pad of one thumb against his teeth and bit deeply. Then he stood, nude and strong, and whisked away the red velvet covering the altar. He wrote Kyuubi's symbol with his blood on the marble surface, then circled it with his own clan's swirling symbol. The specific hand seals that were only ever used to summon the Great Spirits were executed flawlessly, before he slammed his bloody hand over the symbols and shouted, "Kuchiose no Jutsu!"

_Come_, Naruto prayed. _Kyuubi, Great Fox, greatest of the Great Spirits, I summon you._

-oOo-_  
><em>

A hot wind circled the interior of the temple so that the torch and candles went out. Both boys waited expectantly in the dark, feeling the wind pass over them, before sweeping upward toward the statue.

It seemed to them as if the wind brought life to the metal. Having never witnessed a summoning, or the appearance of the Great Fox, neither knew what to expect, but it wasn't this.

Sasuke slowly got to his feet, eyes wide, as he went to stand behind Naruto's shoulder. The gold underbelly of the Fox's statue began to glow with an inner light that spread up the massive chest, over the haunches, and down the legs. Ephemeral flames blew free of the Fox's snout in the form of this ghostly light. The huge, roughly cut rubies, each the size of the boys' heads and used for the statue's eyes, likewise seemed to come to life, glittering malevolently in that canine face. The glow settled deep within the golden belly, and vessel and acolyte both swore they could see movement. Lungs expanding, the metal softening and melting to move like skin and fur, the jaws flexing and snapping shut with a sound that was part metallic clang, part ear-shattering growl. The long ears twitched, laid back along the skull, and those frightfully large tails writhed and undulated along the walls and ceiling. The glow in the statue brightened until the light blinded both boys. They covered their eyes with their hands, yelling in mad fear, as the temple lit up from within as if housing the sun.

* * *

><p>The light was seen for miles around. The armies marching on Konoha hesitated. Below the mountain, in the village, Konoha's humble citizens <em>ahh<em>-ed in amazement.

The Hokage and Itachi stood at the head of the mesmerized crowd, squinting up at the mountain. "It has begun," the Hokage murmured.

_But it's not over_, Itachi thought. _The Great Fox still has to be tamed._

* * *

><p>Eyes tightly shut, Naruto and Sasuke were nevertheless able to tell when the spectacle decreased. Naruto was the first to drop his arm and open his eyes. He saw the bright golden light, liberally laced with godly power, draining from the statue's chest in a swirling, miniature whirlwind toward the floor in the center of the temple. Where the light touched down, Naruto could just make out the figure of a man. The light and power were absorbed by this man, or else they were creating the man, so that as Naruto looked on, the arms and legs fleshed out with muscle, and thick hair grew on the figure's head. The man remained crouched on one knee and both hands until the last of the light and power had faded into him.<p>

The man lifted his head slowly, then gradually straightened up to his full height.

The boys were struck dumb with awe and veneration. Before them stood a being of such inhuman beauty that Sasuke fell to his knees, and Naruto trembled. The light and power now emanated from this creature, illuminating the temple. He leisurely stalked the length of the floor as he made his way toward the stairs, and the power of his footfalls made subaudible quakes ripple through the temple. The man's every movement was full of such grace and majesty that it quickened the mortal souls of the boys.

Six and a half feet of male perfection, impossibly wide shoulders, and a body beefy with muscle. Veins twisted along the broad, long-fingered hands and over the powerful forearms. The abdomen rippled with muscle. The hair…the hair was a fabulously dense, shaggy mane of an orange so deep as to be nearly red. It fell over the man's forehead and ears in glossy sheaves, slightly wavy, and curling at the ends. This same rich pelt was mimicked at the man's groin.

Naruto blinked. He'd seen many of the Uchiha naked, including Itachi who had an impressive tool, but he was now looking at the biggest ass-splitter he'd ever seen in his life. Extending out of the downy patch of silky orange hair was a long, fantastically thick, and veiny cock. It dangled almost to the man's knees. Beneath it swung a set of overgrown low-hangers the size of a grown man's fists.

When the man had reached the bottom of the marble stairs and stood gazing up at them, the boys were able to see that the being was not, in fact, a man. He looked to be somewhere between boy and man, much as they themselves were. An ageless quality hung about the features they were now able to see weren't entirely human. The large, long-lashed eyes were a fiery red, with vertical pupils. They saw everything, without blinking. There were whiskers growing from both cheeks, and claws on the tips of the thick fingers. Naruto had a dismaying thought. _I'll never be able to tame this thing._

The man/thing spoke. "As I have been summoned, so have I come. What do you offer?"

The voice was a deep, unearthly bass. It rocketed through both boys to leave them feeling weak-kneed humbled. It was Sasuke who crept forward, coming around Naruto to kneel at the top of the stairs. He knew what to say, had been trained for this. "These gifts are yours, Great Fox," he said, gesturing to the selection by the altar, "and whatever else your divine eyes see and desire." He put is forehead to the floor.

The red eyes swept briefly over the gifts named, whereupon they promptly vanished, before coming back to the one and only thing that had interested him since descending to this mortal plane of existence.

The blond one's very posture named him as the vessel; proud, strong, unyielding. The qualities that had been present in every member of the unique clan whose members had housed his spirit in the past. He stared at the strange hair (vessels were always red-haired), the wide blue eyes, and the sturdy, enticingly robust limbs avidly. "You," he breathed, pointing at Naruto. "You are what I desire." He put one wide, claw-tipped foot on the lowest stair, climbing up slowly.

Naruto swallowed as he felt sweat run down the valley of his spine. Heat baked off the man/thing in stultifying waves. The voice and heat combined to work a queer sort of sorcery over him, eroding his willpower, and making him drowsy. He shook his head to clear it, aware from temple scrolls of the power Kyuubi exuded over mortals. Only the strong withstood him.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, and _I_ have summoned you," he said in a carrying voice. "You are bound to me with blood, and you will submit to me."

"I am Kurama," the man/thing said as he ascended. His smile was a lazy stretching of his full lips. It showed a mouthful of brilliantly white teeth, and four long, sharp canines. "I submit to no one."

The Great Fox had given his name, as per the formalities of the ritual, Naruto thought feverishly. Everything said so far was going according to the things he'd learned. He recited his next line. "You submitted to those before me. Lend me your power, Kurama Great Fox, as you lent it to them."

Kurama reached the top stair and stood towering over Naruto, nearly twice as wide the blond. His red eyes were hooded as he gazed first at him, then at where Sasuke was hastily clambering to his feet to stand at Naruto's back. "I remember your mother, Vessel. And yours," he said to Sasuke. "Vessel and acolyte of the previous generation. They were quite delectable, as I recall. So much slick, yummy girl juice they had…"

"Submit to me," Naruto said again. His brows were lowered in a V of determination as he stared up at that gorgeous face. His voice didn't shake.

"_Make_ me submit to you, Vessel." Kurama leered. His eyes ran over Naruto's body. Before Naruto could react, Kurama's large hand moved with superhuman speed, and snatched Naruto to him. He hauled him up to eye level by the throat and brought their faces close together. "Or submit to me yourself."

* * *

><p>Sasuke scurried to one side of the altar, out of the way, and watched as this part of the ritual began. Ideally, Naruto would be able to subdue the Fox Spirit quickly and painlessly. More likely, successful subjugation would only come at a heavy physical price: the sacrifice. They'd learned in their training that the price would be paid regardless of success, but whether or not Naruto <em>did<em> succeed depended entirely on him. Just how to subdue the Great Fox was not taught; each Vessel had to figure it out on their own, and win on their own strengths and wit.

Naruto, born and bred for this purpose, fed on the best the village could supply, and taught by legendary masters, was one of the most powerful people alive. Yet, if he thought to subjugate Kurama with sheer brute force, he was quickly disabused of this notion. He muscled his way out of the Fox's hold, only to launch himself at the giant man immediately afterward. Both went tumbling down the marble steps, to roll through the remaining offerings.

Kurama laughed in delight. Violence was the essence of his being. He traded blows with the vessel, his heavy fists causing cracks and fissures whenever they landed on the floor or on the pillars, and deep grunts of pain whenever they landed on the sun-haired boy. The boy was a treat, physically more powerful than his mother had been; some of his retaliatory strikes made Kurama grimace with their force. Whenever they rolled against one of the legs of his golden likeness, a great, hollow _bong _would ring around the temple.

The vessel fought valiantly, mightily, but in the end, Kurama dragged him by an arm up the stairs to the altar, where he flung him down. "Victory is mine," he boomed, not winded in the slightest. "Now do I claim you."

A movement to one side drew Kurama's attention. It was the acolyte. He smirked, reached over, and took hold of his black hair. Sasuke was thrown down beside Naruto onto the wide altar, where he immediately turned to him and wiped blood from his face.

"Yes," Kurama purred. "This is as I remember it. The Vessel and her acolyte spread before me in naked splendor. Ah, but that vessel was a fiery one. Her garden of delights unmanned me in short order, and her acolyte was no laggard. Dare I hope similar amusements can be found with their sons?" Without waiting for an answer, he climbed onto the altar and settled himself between the two boys. He turned to the sun-haired one first, gripping his jaw in his powerful hand.

-oOo-

Naruto caught sight of an impossibly long tongue before heat and light engulfed him, and he was being kissed by the Fox.

It wasn't at all like being kissed by a human, he found. Kurama's breath was sweet and heady, like wine, and did the curious thing of transferring the heat and light into him. It filled Naruto's chest and bloomed there so that he felt as if his entire body was ablaze. His cock exploded to life as Kurama's equally intoxicating tongue danced in his mouth. Naruto was overcome by the godly influence being exerted on him; he turned, feral and keening with a sudden mindless lust, into the brawny man and kissed back hungrily, hands fisting in the wild, reddish hair.

Kurama took what he wanted, before roughly pushing the vessel's head down. "I bid you meet He Who Must Be obeyed," he said. "Treat him well." He looked over at the dark-haired youth, who watched the vessel in pity. "Come, Acolyte. Do your part. Sit on my face."

Naruto grit his teeth at seeing the full size of the cock in his face. Engorged, it was twice as thick as before, pulsing, and scorching hot to the touch. He fisted both hands around the length, barely able to close his fingers around it, and steadied it as he forced the bulbous head into his mouth. It was all he could manage at first, even drunk off Kurama as he was. But then the warm taste of the Fox's precum settled on his tongue, and his lust and desire, the heat and light in him, all spiraled to dizzying new heights. He rose up on his knees and eased more of the vibrating cock down his throat.

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes begin leaking as he struggled with that huge piece of meat. He was close to tears himself. Tears of pleasure. He leaned his hands on the rock-hard surface of Kurama's stomach, as the Fox's wide mouth went to work sucking out his hole. Kurama's tongue reach much farther inside him than Naruto's had done, and the suction was nearly hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke's yells were equaled only by the noisy slurping and gagging coming from Naruto. Whenever Sasuke thought the pleasure was too much and tried to rise off Kurama's face, his hips were grabbed, the claws dimpling his skin, and he was slammed back to that hot mouth.

At length, Kurama's influence infected them both. Each boy was lost to the atmosphere of lust and sex Kurama exuded from his pores. Dazed, disoriented, and completely at the Fox's mercy.

-oOo-

Sometime during that endless night, Sasuke was dumped in Naruto's lap, both of them sprawled on the altar as Kurama stood on the floor. Naruto wrapped a steadying arm around Sasuke's middle as Kurama bent between their spread legs. He proceeded to show them just how well his mouth could please them both. That long, hot tongue snaked its way from Naruto's hole to Sasuke's, and over both boys' weeping dicks. He blew Sasuke until the acolyte came in his mouth, then did the same to Naruto. When he leaned up and over the boys, it was for them to discover that somehow he'd managed to hold both their essences in his mouth without swallowing. He shared it among them now, engaging in a three way kiss that had their faces all smeared with cream.

And then Naruto found himself kneeling over Sasuke's face, his cock deep in his acolyte's mouth, as Kurama tore into his ass with that battering ram of his. The pain was unbelievable, intense enough to rip a scream from him as he lashed out behind him with fists and feet. Kurama caught both his wrists and held them behind him, as one would hold reigns. Using this grip to pull Naruto backward onto his heavy cock, Kurama bludgeoned his way inside the tight, resistant sheath, grunting every time the vessel clenched his inner muscles against him. Finally, he was buried to the hilt, with his pendulous balls squashed against the vessel's shuddering thighs. He kept his grip on Naruto's wrists, using this leverage to give power to his mighty thrusts.

Sasuke empathized with Naruto. He could feel Naruto's hot tears where they fell on his cock, hear the hoarse screams and yells, the curses. He rubbed his hands up Naruto's spread thighs, trying to sooth him. Kurama's balls swung directly over his eyes, and he could see the raw, thin red circle of Naruto's ass where Kurama's giant dick stretched him to the breaking point. Naruto was still hard in his mouth, now leaking heavily. Sasuke sucked and licked, bringing him whatever pleasure he could in the face of such pain.

But then Kurama's breath gusted over them from his labored breathing, and the potent aroma, mixed with his ever-present heat, lulled Naruto once more. The heat relaxed him, calmed his panicked mind somewhat, until he was at last able to feel the pleasure behind the pain. His yells tapered off, changed to whimpers, then groans, then climbed to yelling again as Kurama's full-bodied thrusts, deep enough to have Naruto's navel poking in and out, sent him careening over the edge. As he felt wave after wave of thick, hot juice filling his guts, Naruto experienced an orgasm of such incredible strength that his mind temporarily left him. He felt himself disconnect from his body, soaring among the spaces between reality.

Understanding came to him.

He floated back down to consciousness, to find Kurama pulling out of his sore hole. Sasuke was still beneath him, swallowing the last of Naruto's cum.

Kurama rubbed a hand appreciatively over one tanned ass cheek, before positioning the gaping red hole over the acolyte's mouth. "Open," he instructed Sasuke. "Open for my load of boy honey."

Sasuke opened his mouth in time to catch the gush of heavy white gravy that poured out. Naruto glanced back. His tortured hole contracted, then released, letting out another stream of Kurama's spunk. Sasuke swallowed repeatedly, greedily licking at the creamy juices, but he was unable to catch it all. His face was coated with it. Naruto twisted around and slurped off the excess, kissing Sasuke in the process, before quickly and unexpectedly slipping into Sasuke's warm body. It was a comfort at this point, something safe and familiar and blessedly human. He needed the contact to restore himself, Naruto found, needed Sasuke's gentle hands, and lesser strength, and yielding embrace.

Kurama watched them fuck on the altar for awhile, stroking his still-hard cock, before deciding that he wanted the acolyte next. He pulled him free of the vessel, and shoved the sun-haired one away.

Naruto fell to the floor behind Kurama. He looked up and caught Sasuke's eye, to which Sasuke gave an imperceptible nod.

Sasuke did his duty well, which was to assist Naruto in all things. That he engaged Kurama's attention now wasn't unforeseen, but before long, he thought he might end up failing Naruto. The Fox was too big, too forceful, and simply too much. He didn't have Naruto's raw strength, to survive the brutal pounding in his ass with the same aplomb. His screams were piercing, but they did nothing to slow the rampage of the cock in his body. In fact, they spurned Kurama on until his thrusts had Sasuke's entire body quaking with their impact.

Kurama emptied himself in the acolyte's shivering interior with a lusty roar of satisfaction. The temple shook on its foundations, but he wasn't done yet. Even as he pulled out of the weakened acolyte with a wet _popping_ sound, he was contemplating another go with the vessel.

And that was when an extraordinarily strong hand reached up from behind him and closed a hand in his hair. Kurama was yanked bodily backward, and his head twisted to face the vessel, but a vessel who was different. Taking in the orange markings around the now-yellow eyes, Kurama nearly missed what was being said:

"Now I get to bury _my_ bone in _your_ backyard, you fucking mutt."

* * *

><p>Naruto had understood the whole crux of the matter during that dazzling orgasm he'd had. In it, he'd realized what was bothering him: That his mother had been subjected to Kurama's carnal appetites, just as he was, and yet she'd subdued the Great Fox. How was that possible if the sex signified defeat of the vessel?<p>

But then he'd realized that just as Kurama used sex as a weapon, so must his mother. And likely other vessels had in the past. As he'd floated through the waves of his climax, Naruto had perceived quite clearly that Kurama's nature was violence, yes, but that it was also the essence of lust. At last Naruto had seen the reason behind the temple's many sexual practices, why he himself had been tutored in the art from the night of his first wet dream, and why he'd been encouraged to have as much sex as he wanted, with whichever Uchiha he wanted, in order to build up his stamina and endurance.

Now it was Kurama thrown across the altar. Though godly, his power was somewhat muted on this plane of existence; he was no match for the strength of a Sage. Naruto drew deeply on nature's chakra, even on Sasuke's, and shoved the Fox back when he made to scramble off the marble slab. "As instructed," Naruto sneered, "I will _make_ you submit." Naruto performed a certain hand seal.

Kurama glanced left and right, where there were suddenly two more naked vessels, one to either side of the original. His grin was wide and predatory…until he was manhandled into a spread-eagle position on the altar. One vessel knelt on his outstretched arms, immobilizing them. One straddled his stomach, facing his cock, and the last forced his knees up and positioned himself at Kurama's ass.

"You wouldn't dare," Kurama seethed. He struggled to free himself in vain. No vessel in history had ever had this kind of mastery over him, and he had _never_ been mounted. "I am the Kyuubi! Greatest of the Great Spir-"

The vessel kneeling at his face smirked, before grabbing a handful of red hair and yanking himself deep into Kurama's throat, effectively strangling Kurama's words. The vessel between the Fox's legs rammed himself balls-deep at the same time, and the vessel on Kurama's stomach swallowed as much of the Fox's massive prick as he could.

Sasuke watched from where he lay drained and gasping on the marble stairs. Kurama thrashed and howled around the dick in his throat, but a Naruto in Sage mode was unstoppable. The clone fucking Kurama's face kept a vicious hold on the red hair, now using both hands as he pumped his hips furiously, savagely, in and out of the large man's mouth. "Bite me, and I'll force this shit so far down your throat I'll be pissing out your ass," he growled. Kurama's roars of indignation were nothing short of hair-raising, so eloquent were they of a promised revenge.

But Naruto didn't let up.

Elsewhere, his clone attacked Kurama's cock with single-minded intent, sucking and pumping for all it was worth, while the real Naruto pounded unmercifully at the vise of the Fox's ass. Kurama's powerful legs tried to kick free, but Naruto held them still, pressing them back.

The clone sucking Kurama off released the wet dick now, and pushed it at the original Naruto, sharing it. Both blond heads attacked it now, slurping along the veiny length, gobbling the dripping head, and licking at the meaty lips of the slit. Kurama's muffled yells intensified, but the clone riding his face just kept on deep-throating him for all he was worth. Sometimes he pulled out to slap Kurama's face with his fat cock, sometimes he leaned down and spat directly on the whiskered face. Both actions had Kurama roaring loud enough to shake the temple, eyes ablaze with pure fury.

-oOo-

Naruto couldn't hold Sage mode indefinitely, though. Sasuke wished he could go to his aid, but in this, the vessel had to act alone. The taming of the Great Fox had to be the vessel's doing. It must be said that Naruto lived up to his clan's reputation admirably, though the effort cost him dearly.

By the time the clones vanished, Kurama was reduced to moaning quiescence, and Sasuke was more or less recovered. Naruto's eyes returned to normal, Sage mode leaving him at last, as he continued to hammer away at the Fox, who was now on his knees before the altar. Sasuke came up and yanked his contorted face up by the hair.

"No, he's close, I can feel it," Naruto gasped, nearly at the end of his strength. "Push his head down. I want him to come in his own face and eat it."

Sasuke did as he was told, roughly shoving Kurama's dripping head down until it hung between the arms he used to hold himself up.

Kurama's turgid cock swung heavily, pointing at his face, as the vessel angled his thrusts a certain way. The increased pleasure had him panting like a bitch in heat, tongue lolling, eyes blind as the ecstasy snapped through him and the vessel both. His cock shot out load after endless load, directly in his face, some landing in his open mouth. The acolyte gripped his hair, keeping his head down when he tried to turn from this hot gush, and the vessel landed a quick, hard, demeaning blow on his flank for trying to evade. It was the final degradation.

-ooo-

They collapsed, all three of them completely unhinged. Naruto and Sasuke felt Kurama's body shift. They couldn't be sure, half-unconscious as they were, but they thought the heavy, muscular limbs dissolved into the light and power of before, before they heard that deep voice rumble out, "I submit."

* * *

><p>When Sasuke woke, it was to find the temple dark, save for the light emanating from Naruto, who now stood tall as a Fulfilled Vessel. Naruto's back was to him, his gaze far away, looking past the temple doors, toward the sound of the village gate being steadily hammered by their enemies. When he looked over one shoulder at Sasuke, the acolyte saw Kurama's red eyes and thick whiskers sitting on the face he knew so well. "Clothe me," Naruto said. His voice was deeper.<p>

Sasuke hastened to complete this final stage of the ritual: he went to where raiment for the Fulfilled Vessel was stashed amidst scented leaves and burning incense. He quickly shook the garments to rid them of excess perfume, then stepped up behind Naruto and began the process of dressing him.

* * *

><p>The villagers were gazing with fading hope at the top of the mountain. Dawn was near. "Look," one woman pointed. "I see light. The sun is coming up."<p>

There was a collective moan of despair; if the vessel had not succeeded by sunup then the ritual was over. It had failed. Konoha was as good as lost. There were no strong fighters among their peaceful population.

"No…" Itachi said, squinting at the mountaintop. His voice held uncharacteristic excitement. "It isn't the sun…it's the vessel! See how he glows!" He turned toward the crowd, his face fierce with triumph, and lifted his voice to a shout. "THE GREAT FOX IS WITH US!"

This was carried through the streets, to every ear, until every throat repeated it in a thunderous chant, over and over. And they could see for themselves it was true. Now the glowing shape of the vessel was discernible as the blond youth running swiftly on all fours. They followed his progress down the mountain with their worshiping eyes.

When the village gate at last splintered apart beneath the final assault, their protector was there, leaping over the gathered mass of the villagers in a single powerful lunge to crash into the invaders head on.


End file.
